sin nombres
by lesly
Summary: esta es un fic que se me habia ocurrido desde hace tiempo pero para hacerlo mas interesante le quite los nombres! por favor leanla y diganme que les parece


este ficlo inspire en mi pareja favorita perono tiene nombres, haci que les puede poner los

de su pareja favorita q( ;

ya no importaba lo que los demas decian de su relacion, el no podia estar ni un segundo lejos de

ella, no sabia como alguien podia ser tan perfecta como lo era ella

jamas se habia dado cuenta de lo importante que era en su vida, siempre habia estado hay, pero

poco a poco se le habia metido en el corazon sin darse cuenta, pero necesitaba estar a su lado,

la primera vez que la beso penso que el resultado seria una bofetada o algo por el estilo pero se

sorprendio cuando le respondio el beso, ese fue el mejor beso de su vida....

la batalla final habia pasado, algunos murieron y muchos habian resultado heridos entre esas

personas estaba ella, el consiguio a los mejores medi-magos, pago las mejores terapias para su

recuperacion, nada era demaciado para ella pero al final todo dio resultado, ella se habia

recuperado completamente y ahora vivian juntos en su mansion, que luminosa y alegre, ella se

habia encargado de ello, con sus risas, su sola precencia hacia que toda la habitacion se llenara

de luz

la amaba con locura, jamas penso que podia amar tanto a una persona, se lo decia es susurros mientras esta

estaba profundamente dormida en sus brazos, cuando la abrazaba, cuando la miraba, cuando le

hacia el amor, en todo momento

y estaba segura deella lo amaba, lo veia en la forma en la que lo veia, esa mirada era solo de el, no

dudaba de ella no el mas minimo

ahora estaban felizmente casados y tenian dos hermosos hijos, no se podia quejar el niño se

parecia a el y la niña se parecia a ella, los queria a los dos por igual, los dos tenian un lugar muy

especial en su corazon, lo habian tenido desde que se entero que su esposa estaba

embarazada......

Flash Back

el estaba en su lujosa oficina, estaba un poco preocupado, esa mañana su esposa se veia un

poco enferma, el insistio que fuera almedi-mago y despues de muchos esfuerzos ella accedio pero no

habia permitido que el lo acompañara, decia que ser el jefe de el departamento de Aurores no

podia dejar de trabajar!, el porsupuesto que se nego y dijo que la acompañaria pero con una sola

miraba de ella y ahora hay estaba, en su trabajo.....

ella era ladirectora de estratejiasde la seccion de Aurorespero tenia vacasiones ya que esos dias se habia sentido

extrañamente cansada....

estaba pensando en la inmortalidad de el cangrejo (na: osea en nada) cuando se oyo la voz se su

secretaria (na: por supuesto que magicamente, pensaba poner uno de esos interfones pero

pense que seria mas original y mas "magico")

- señor....

- dije que no queria que nadie me molestara- dijo mientras inclinaba su comodo sillon y se

masageaba el cuello

-su esposa esta aqui señor

al oir lo que dijo su secretaria se levanto de el sillon y camino hacia la puerta, la abrio y vio a su

esposa, se veia un poco nerviosa

- pasa- dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura- y no quiero que nadie nos moleste, niciquiera el

mismo ministro entendido?

- claro señor

el entro a su despacho con su esposa

- que pasa?- pregunto al ver lo nerviosa que estaba-paso algo?

- si

- que paso? algo malo

ella nego con la cabeza pero se veia muy nerviosa

- cariño me estas asustando, por que estas tan nerviosa

- es que.... fui al medi-mago

- y?

- y....me dijo que....estoy embarazada

el se quedo en shock....."que habia dicho?....esta embarazaba!....un hijo....un hijo suyo y

mio!!!....un hijo echo con amor.....un hijo" derepento salio de su shock y abrazo a su esposa

mientras que la cargaba en sus brazos

- un hijo!!!!- grito mientras que daba vueltas con ella en brazos

- cariño me vaz a marear

- perdon... es que.... vamos a ser papas!!! por Merlin! que feliz me hacer!!! te amo

- yo tambien te amo- le respondio ella mientras que una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla

- que te pasa? por que lloras... te sientes mal?.... vamos al medi-mago para que...

- no- respondio ella mientras que sonreia- es que....por fin vamos a ser una familia

End Flash Back

despues de esa gran noticia se habian enterado que no venia uno si no dos!!!

luego de 9 meses habian nacido sus dos pequeños hijos,

Alexander y Ashley

ahora no podia pedir nada mas......

ahora estaba sentado junto a su esposa en la terrasa desayunando cuando...

- papa!!!! mama!!!!- gritaron dos niños mientras corrian hacia ellos

- que pasa? por que tanto escondalo

- mira!!!- dijo su hija Ashley enseñandole una carta que tenia en las manos

- son las cartas de Hogwarts!!!!- termino Alexander

- vamos a entrar a Hogwarts!, vamos a entrar a Hogwarts!- gritaban los niños mientras que

saltaban alrededor de sus padres

ellos solamente sonreian al ver a sus hijos

- bueno...que les parece si vamos al callegon diagon a comprar tus cosas- digo viendo los brillos

de los ojos de sus hijos

- pero y el trabajo!- me dijo mi esposa viendome desaprobatoriamente mientras que yo le sonrio despreocupadamente

- por favor mama!- dijieron los dos niños corriendo a donde estaba su madre

- que tal si faltamos hoy... no pasara nada, Esther nos cubrira- trato de convencer a mi esposa

-mmm... bueno esta bien

- si!!!!- gritaron los dos niños mientras que abrazaban a su madre

- vayan a cambiarse

los niños entraron corriendo a su casa con una sonrisa en su cara

- pronto se iran- dijo mi esposa con una voz quebrada

- tranquila- dije mientra la besaba tiernamente en los labios

- es que... solo tienen 9 años 1/2!

- todos entran a la misma edad

- es que es diferente.... son mis hijos!... nunca se han separado de mi!.... que voy a hacer sin ellos

- tranquila.... nosotros tambien pasamos por eso... tranquila ellos estaran bien

- creeo que tienes razon

- ya vamonos!!!- llegaron los dos niños ya listos

- bueno- dije parandome y extendiendole la mano a mi esposa- nos vamos?

ella acepto mi mano y los cuatro caminamos a el callegon diagon....

FIN

que les parecio?... quien creen que sea esa pareja? si le atinan les doy un premio!!!

la verdad es que el final carecio de inspiracion pero no sabia como ababarla q( ;

ya se! esta un poco redicula pero a mi me gusto

R

E

V

I

E

W

REVIEW!!!!!

resivo de todo...jitomatasos, bombas, bociferadores (no se como se escribe), maldiciones.... de todo!

anda! no es tan dificil! solo cliquea en donde dice "submit review" en la parte mas baja al lado izquierdo... no les pido

mas!

besos!

lesly

c.x.k.m.l.v!!!!

nota: esto lo estoy poniendo en las partesfinales de misfics.... bueno asta ahorita es el primero pero desde ahora lo

voy a hacer...ah! significa....Cuidenme X Ke Me Les Voy!!!)


End file.
